Voice-based virtual assistants (also referred to simply as voice assistants) are software applications that use voice recognition to receive, interpret and execute audible commands (e.g., voice commands). Voice assistants may be provided by a mobile wireless communication device such as a smartphone, desktop or laptop computer, smart device (such as a smart speaker) or similar internet-of-things (IoT) device.
A drawback of voice assistants is that such systems may not be kept close to the user at all times. This may be particularly the case where the voice assistant is a primarily audible device that provides an audible interface (such as a smart speaker). Accordingly, an interactive session that the user conducts with the voice assistant cannot be continued when the user moves out of range of the voice assistant. It would be desirable to provide a solution that enables a session conducted with a voice assistant to be continued in such situations.